1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid discharging substrate, a liquid discharging head, and a recording apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
As of recent, discharging elements which discharge liquid such as ink or the like are used as recording elements in recording apparatuses. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-104142 discloses a liquid discharging substrate which has multiple heaters as discharging elements. The multiple heaters are arrayed having been divided into multiple segments, each including two or more heaters. This liquid discharging substrate has wiring to supply power source voltage to the heaters provided to each individual segment. In the same way, wiring to supply ground voltage to the heaters is provided to each individual segment. This structure enables variance in energy supplied to the heaters to be reduced.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-138428 discloses a liquid discharging substrate which has multiple heaters as discharging elements. This liquid discharging substrate has wiring to supply power source voltage to the heaters and wiring to supply ground voltage to the heaters each provided in common to multiple heaters. This structure enables wiring resistance to be reduced, and energy to be supplied to the heaters efficiently.